


Studying Hard

by astudyinfic



Series: Institutional [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dominant Magnus Bane, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sex Magic, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, Strip Tease, Tied up Alec, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Magnus wanted a chance to pay Alec back for the kitchen incident, as he liked to refer to it, but work kept getting in the way.But when Alec gets stuck in the Institute library doing research, Magnus eagerly offers to help.  However, it appears very little research will actually get done.Revenge never felt so good.Library





	Studying Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, more smut. 
> 
> Thanks to the always lovely [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid) for giving this a quick beta read. And for giving me the reassurance I needed to actually post this.

After the ‘kitchen incident’ as Magnus referred to it in his head, he’d been trying to think of the best way to get back at Alec.  Though any revenge he attempted would be pleasurable for the both of them. And really, he didn’t think Alec would complain about anything Magnus had in mind.  But finding the right moment for this proved far more difficult than he imagined. 

First, there were Edomai demons running around the city, causing havoc everywhere they went, and it took three weeks to get that little problem under control.  Then Camille escaped from Idris and tried to lead a vampire uprising. After that, the Clave tried to bring Magnus up on charges of letting her out because there was no way their infallible security could have failed.  So, a month had passed since that date night, and now it was time for another one, and all hopes Magnus had of this being the night to exact his revenge went out the window when Alec called and announced they had a demon problem and he would probably have to work all night. 

Yes, Magnus respected Alec’s job.  Alec was a wonderful leader who’d earned the respect of most of the Downworld and some ire from the Clave (which only made the Downworld love him more), and the time he put into his work was a part of why he was so successful.  But Magnus hadn’t had a night with his boyfriend without work interfering in over a week. So if Alec had work on some new demon problem, then Magnus would be there too. Maybe he could help speed things along. He was dialing Alec’s number before he’d even finished thinking it through.

“Darling, do you mind if I come help?” he asked the moment Alec picked up the phone.  “I’m bored and we were supposed to spend the evening together. Better to be together and fighting demons then alone in the loft waiting for you to come home.”

Hearing Alec’s soft laugh on the other side of the line warmed Alec’s heart.  “Yeah, I’d like that. Maybe you could help me with something, actually. I’ll be in the library when you get here.”  

“I’ll see you soon, Alexander.”  Magnus disconnected and went to change his clothes.  While they might be out fighting demons by the end of the night, Magnus refused to go to the Institute looking anything but his best.  And since it was still technically date night, he wanted to impress Alec as well. He settled on something subtle, yet alluring, the shirt open just enough to give a hint of skin, the pants just tight enough to remind Alec what they covered.  Slipping a red silk scarf around his neck, Magnus knew he looked good, and what’s more, he knew Alec’s mouth would go dry when he saw him. 

Perfect.

Like the last time Alec missed a date night, Magnus strode into the Institute like he belonged there, hardly looking at the people he walked passed.  He’d been afraid Jace might spread the word about what he and Alec had been doing in the kitchen a month prior, but no one looked at him differently. Though, he did smirk to himself when he saw a couple of people eating, knowing exactly what they’d done on those counters. 

He’d made sure they were sanitized before they left.  He wasn’t completely evil.

This time he didn’t need to be told where Alec was.  The library was often where Maryse and Robert held important meetings with him.  He knew it wasn’t for his benefit. The idea of a Downworlder in their precious office was out of the question, so the library was determined to be the most neutral territory they could agree on.  They weren’t interested in coming to Magnus’ loft, and he had never been interested in having them there. 

The irony of the fact that their son now called the place home was not lost on him.  

The last time he’d been to the library had been that fateful meeting with Aldertree when he threatened a vague  _ punishment to be determined later _ .  He knew Aldertree had taken Raphael to his office, probably so there wouldn’t be any witnesses to what he was doing, Magnus was not given the same courtesy.  If it could be called that. 

Stepping inside, Magnus was struck by how similar it was, and yet the feel of the room was entirely different.  Instead of an angry and frustrated Victor Aldertree, Magnus found Alec at the massive table in the middle of the room, several tomes spread in front of him and his cheek resting on his hand while he flipped through the pages.  There was no cold hatred to be found, particularly when Alec glanced up and met Magnus’ eyes. Those beautiful hazel orbs shone with love and affection, warming Magnus from the inside out. 

“When you said you had a demon problem, I was expecting something a little more physical,” Magnus laughed.  Not that he minded a quiet night in. Or maybe Alec needed some information before they went out on the mission.  “Anything I can help you with, darling?”

Alec shook his head, sitting back in his chair in a relaxed slump.  “No, I think I have everything I need. Got a fire message from the Los Angeles Institute looking for information on a particular type of demon they’d never encountered before.  Their Institute isn’t as old as ours is, so our library is far more extensive. They thought we would have the information they needed but were too lazy and broke to pay a warlock to portal them here to do the research themselves.”

“And by they, you mean...?”  Magnus knew and he hated it but he wanted to hear it from Alec.  It hurt him that Alec would do all this work for a man who didn’t even do the bare minimum to be considered a father.  

Nodding, Alec shrugged, “Yeah, Robert.  Research was never really his style. I think he wanted Isabelle to get it but I have all correspondence from that Institute directed to the Head office, regardless of who it is addressed to.  I won’t let him hurt Izzy, Jace, or Max. Or tarnish any relations this Institute has with anyone else. So, he needs help, he’s going to get it. In the form of a terse letter with the barest of details.”  

Chuckling, Magnus leaned the table in front of Alec.  “I love you, Alexander. So, does this mean you don’t have to spend all night here?”  Maybe date night wouldn’t be ruined after all. 

“I was actually going to call you when I was done and see if you still wanted to go see that movie and get dinner.”  It had been Alec’s chance to pick the date again and after the last one that had Magnus on the menu for dinner, this seemed almost painfully normal.  And with their lives the way they were, Magnus never complained about normal because it was far rarer than the extraordinary these days, but he was hoping for something else.  

And now that they were here, Magnus realized that the right time had finally presented itself.  “We could,” he said softly, watching Alec’s expression closely for when he figured out just what Magnus was suggesting.  “Or, we could stay here. I can think of a very hard problem that might take a good deal of studying for us to work though.”  

Alec’s eyes widened, pupils growing darker as he started to catch on to what Magnus was saying.  Knowing that he already had Alec’s attention, Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers, the locks latching into place sounding impossibly loud in the otherwise silent room.  Alec’s breath caught with the noise and Magnus leaned forward. “Last time, I wasn’t allowed to use any magic. This time maybe I should use nothing but magic?”

Alec nodded comically fast.  Magnus knew how much his magic turned Alec on, which was why he suggested it in the first place.  But tonight was about more than just getting themselves off. He had something to prove, after all.  “Hmm, on second thought, maybe I should return the favor from the other night. Minimal magic and you have to keep yourself under control otherwise.  I’ll leave the all magic night for another time.” The broken whimper that came from Alec at the that almost had Magnus smirking but his lover started this.  He was only stepping it up a bit. 

“Magnus,” Alec whined, reaching out to him but with a snap, Alec’s hands were restrained behind his chair.  Thankful that his lover had chosen a seat without arms because it would make it so much easier for Magnus later on, he smirked as Alec struggled against the magical bonds.  Still, the challenging glint in Alec’s eyes made Magnus stomach flip, but he schooled his features when his boyfriend said, “I thought you just said no magic.” Oh, if he wanted to play like that, Magnus could play like that.  

Magnus leaned forward, breath ghosting over Alec’s ear.  “No, darling. I said minimal magic. I need to keep you in your place, don’t I?  And I know you are strong enough to break any mundane item I used to bind you. So my magic will hold you there while I have my fun.  Now, no complaining or I will make this go on for far longer than I already intend.”

Magnus stood back up, straightening his clothes as he looked at his lover, looking flushed already and they had barely gotten started.  “Now, if I remember correctly, you had me bound and naked and completely at the mercy of anyone coming in and seeing me like that when we were down in the kitchen, did you not?  And you took great pleasure in drawing it out as long as you could. So, I think it is only fair that I turn things around on you, don’t you?” With a snap of his fingers, Alec’s clothes were gone, set over on the side of the room so they could retrieve them once they were done playing.

“By the angel, Magnus,” Alec gasped, the sudden coolness of the air against his overheated skin shocking him just a little.  His cock stood at attention, leaking slightly and Magnus couldn’t believe that this gorgeous, strong, powerful man was his, and moreover that Alec would let him do this with no complaint.  In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit by the looks of things. “Touch me?”   
Shaking his head, Magnus leaned against the table, just letting his gaze drag over Alec’s body.  He wanted to touch but he wanted this to be a night Alec never forgot. “No, I’m not going to touch you yet, Alexander.  I want you to just sit there and watch.” 

“Watch what?” Alec asked before Magnus snapped his fingers and music started to play from somewhere.  It reminded Magnus of when Jace kept bringing people home while he lived at the loft and they’d used magic to drown him out.  But now, it would be used to keep the people outside the library from knowing what they were doing. He fully intended to make Alec scream by the end of the night.  

Turning back to Alec, Magnus winked at him before he grabbed his scarf, slowly pulled it from around his neck.  Alec’s sharp intake of breath told him exactly when his boyfriend figured out what was going on. He smirked and wrapped the scarf around his neck, the silk fabric almost obscene against the vast expanse of pale, runed skin.  

Magnus swayed his hips to the song, slow, subtle movements that mimicked other activities he knew Alec was very interested in engaging in.  Bringing his hands to his neck, Magnus traced the vein he knew was there, one Alec himself enjoyed tracing with fingers and tongue, until he reached the color of his shirt.  Then, he flicked open the first button, never stopping his dance and never taking his eyes from Alec. Alec, whose cock twitched with every button released, and whose body was already covered with a sheen of sweat even though they hadn’t even done anything yet.  

Oh so slowly, Magnus revealed more skin, sometimes turning around so Alec couldn’t see him do it, while other times getting so close to him that if Alec could move at all, his lips could have latched around Magnus’ nipple and he probably would have lost all motivation to keep up with his plan.  But as Alec was magically bound to that chair, he could do nothing but watch and wait.

Magnus knew how good it would be when Alec finally got what he wanted though.

“Magnus,” Alec whined.  “This is cruel. Why can’t I touch you?”

“I thought you liked me being naked and not touching you, Alexander?  Isn’t that exactly what you did to me in the kitchen? I just thought you might appreciate a repeat performance.”  With the tables turned just a little. 

But Magnus did care about Alec so he moved behind him and rested his hands on his shoulders, sliding them down his arm as he leaned in.  “Do you need me to stop?” he asked, any sensuality taken from his voice, doing what he could to keep it as professional as possible.

“Magnus, if you stop now, I’m breaking up with you.”  They both knew  _ that _ wasn’t going to happen.  

“So, you want me to continue?”

Alec nodded, “Yes.  Please continue. Yes.”

With a smirk, Magnus placed a quick kiss on Alec’s deflect rune and moved back in front of him, completely out of his reach.  

Alec's whine probably would have embarrassed the Shadowhunter under any other circumstances.  As it was, Alec didn't even seem to hear the sad keening coming from his lips when Magnus moved away, no longer touching him.  "So, now, where was I?" Magnus asked, his shirt completely unbuttoned, but otherwise dressed. As opposed to Alec who wore nothing but the scarf Magnus placed around his neck at the beginning of their fun.  

"Clothes off, Magnus," Alec muttered.  His flush now covered his entire chest and Magnus couldn't wait to get his hands all over him.  Eventually.

Magnus just grinned, "You want me to take my clothes off, darling?  Well, all you needed to do was ask." He toed off his shoes, standing in front of Alec.  Hips still swayed to the soft beat of the music and he could see the moment Alec realized what he had done.  

"All your clothes off, Magnus.  Please. By the Angel, this is cruel."

Laughing, Magnus shrugged.  His glamour dropped and he raised a brow at his bound lover.  "I don't seem to remember you being this upset when I was the one tied up and wanting.  Do you need a reminder of that event? I certainly don't. I'll remember it for the rest of my life.  And I intend for this to be a memory that you hold onto for the rest of yours."

Alec groaned, tugging at the magical bonds around his wrists.  His cock already leaked against his belly and looked so indecent Magnus wished he could take a picture to hold onto this moment forever.  Surrounded by these ancient tomes holding centuries of Shadowhunter knowledge, one of their best and brightest was being brought to the edge by one of Lilith’s children.  It was almost poetic. Magnus should have considered this long ago.

“I suppose I could take some pity on you,” he smiled, his hips swaying in time with the music that still played over the sound of their voices.  Slowly, Magnus’ shirt dropped from his shoulders, sliding over his biceps. Alec loved his arms. Magnus knew this. The way his eyes dilated, his breath got short.  There was only one part of his body that caused Alec to react more. And Alec wouldn’t be seeing that for a while now.

It took almost a minute but eventually, Magnus let his shirt fall to the floor before banishing it to the side of the room with a flick of his hand.  “Magnus,  _ magic _ ,” Alec growled.  

He was so cute when he was frustrated, face flushed and shining with sweat.  “I said I wasn’t going to use magic on you, my love. I never said I wouldn’t use it to preserve a shirt that I adore.  It would be a shame if I were to trip over it and it got ripped, don’t you think?” Magnus kept his smile warm and soft, not giving away just how turned on he was.  Who knew that tying Alec up like this would turn  _ him _ on.  Perhaps he could see why Alec liked it so much the other day in the kitchen.  

The growl that left his boyfriend - half frustrated and half excited - had Magnus smirking, and he leaned forward, running his fingers down the side of Alec’s face and jaw.  “What is the matter, my love? You look so beautiful like this. I just want to draw this out, savor the moment since I obviously can’t keep you like this forever.” His fingers continued their path down Alec’s neck and chest.  He wrapped one end of the scarf around his wrist and tugged, the smooth fabric sliding over the sweat-slicked skin on the back of Alec’s neck.

Watching Alec shudder from such a simple movement, Magnus leaned in and kissed just in front of his ear, “Sensitive, aren’t you darling?”  He replaced the scarf around his neck, loving the way it looked and knowing it would come in handy later on.

Alec nodded.  “Magnus, if you keep this up, I’m going to come the moment you get your hands on me.”  He had a point. His cock was already red and leaking and they’d barely even begun. It would ruin everything if Alec came before Magnus was ready for him.  

“I suppose you are right,” Magnus admitted.  “I wouldn’t want that to happen.” His fingers wrapped around Alec’s length.  He stroked it once, twice, three times before pulling back. “There, that should take care of the problem.”

Looking down at his lap, Alec let out a strangled cry and it was all Magnus could do not to smile brighter.  Apparently, he wasn’t very good at this no magic thing, because as he stroked his lover, he also placed a cock ring around his dick, guaranteeing that Alec wouldn’t come until Magnus was completely ready for him.  

“Magnus,” Alec whined, voice shaking.

Concern flooded Magnus’ chest and he asked, “Still okay, Alexander?”

Alec nodded and Magnus shook his head.  “Use your words, darling. I need to hear it from you before we go any farther.”

“Don’t stop,” Alec said, and Magnus could see the tension in his neck, in his thighs, the sheer amount of strength it was taking for him not to just give over to the sensations completely.  “I might die if you stop.”

“Well, we can’t have that.”  With a snap of his fingers, the music turned up a little louder and Magnus stepped back so Alec could have a good view of what he was doing.  Starting at his own neck, he let his hands drag down over his skin, watching Alec’s eyes follow the trail down until he stopped at his waist. Nimble fingers flicked open the button on his trousers and he lowered the zipper far slower than either of them would have liked.  His cock strained against the tight fabric and Magnus wanted the relief of releasing it from the confines of his pants. But this wasn’t about him. It was about Alec and making sure that his lover got everything he deserved. 

Alec licked his lips and leaned forward, the bonds only allowing a few inches of movement but he took advantage of what he could.  Magnus, however, took another step back and shook his head. “Nope, darling. You just sit there and watch. No touching.” With that, he pulled his pants down, letting his cock spring free much to the relief of them both.  

He kicked off the remainder of his clothes, banishing them to the same place as his shirt and turning to face Alec.  Knowing he probably didn’t look much better than Alec - Magnus was far from unaffected by their current activities - he grinned, “See something you like, Alexander?”

“My gorgeous boyfriend and his perfect cock,” Alec replied, no sense of embarrassment to be seen.  He’d come such a long way since they first got together. But it would still be a long while before he came, Magnus thought, smirking at his own internal innuendo.

Chuckling, Magnus asked, “And what would you like your gorgeous boyfriend and his perfect cock to do?”  He already had a plan but might as well see if Alec could come up with something better before they moved forward.  

“Fuck me.”  Straight to the point.  Magnus respected that about Alec.  He tended to lack a filter most of the time but when he was aroused, it was far more pronounced.  

Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek and planted a soft kiss on your lips.  “Maybe next time, darling. But it would be awfully hard to fuck you while you are in that position, don’t you think?  No, I am sure I have another idea entirely that will be equally as satisfying.” 

It didn’t take long for Alec to catch on and his eyes went wide as he nodded.  “Yes. By the angel, yes, Magnus.”

“Hmm, it might still be some time before I can do that, I’m afraid.”  Holding out his hand, a bottle of lube appeared a moment later. “I’m definitely not ready to take a man of your...stature.”

“Untie me and I can help?”  It was cute that Alec thought he would be getting off that easily (in every sense of the phrase).  Magnus had no intention of letting Alec out of those bonds until they were both sated and exhausted.  Until then, he could just wait. 

Instead, Magnus sat on the table in front of Alec, carefully moving his books out of the way.  They might not be important now but he knew that whatever research Alec was doing before he arrived was going to be vital at some point.  Just not right now. 

He smiled at Alec, squirting some of the lube into his hands.  “I think you are fine right there, Alexander. It will give you the perfect viewpoint from which to watch.”

“Watch?”  Alec gulped and Magnus winked at him.  

Moving so he was lying back on the table, Magnus planted his feet, knees spread wide.  He knew exactly what Alec was seeing right now and that was nothing compared to what he had planned.  “Yes, darling,” he said from his position. He couldn’t see Alec but his strained breath and subtle shifting in the chair were obvious enough.  “Watch.” 

Bringing his hand down between his legs, Magnus circled his own entrance with one of his lubed fingers before pressing inside.  Whose moan - his or Alec’s - was louder was impossible to say but the sheer relief of finally being touched was almost enough to have Magnus sobbing himself.  It would be awhile before Alec got the same relief. 

Slowly, Magnus worked his finger in and out of his body, occasionally lifting his hips to meet it halfway.  It wasn’t the same as when Alec did it, something about those strong archer’s fingers fitting perfectly inside him.  But Alec’s gave was a tangible thing, dancing along his skin and eating up the sight of Magnus opening himself up just for him.  

“What do you think, darling?  Do I need another one?” Magnus mentally patted himself on the back for how steady his voice sounded considering how wrecked he actually felt.  What he wouldn’t give to skip this part and just take Alec as he was. It would be painful, but surely that would be preferable to being away from Alec for any longer.  Magnus lifted his head and caught Alec’s gaze. His eyes fell on the red and weeping length jutting from between his legs and he was reminded just how big his boyfriend really was.  No, he needed at least two more fingers before he tried that. Alec would never forgive him if he hurt himself just trying to make things go faster.

“By the Angel, Magnus, if I can’t touch you soon, I’m going to die.” 

“I highly doubt that, Shadowhunter.  In fact, I am sure you can make it a little longer now.  Just focus on what I’m doing and think how good it will feel once I am done.”  As he spoke, Magnus slid another finger inside his body, smiling as he heard Alec’s sharp intake of breath that mirrored his own.  Pushing the fingers in past the knuckles, Magnus hissed at the flash of pain it created but once he started to move, the pain subsided quickly. 

His fingers moved in and out, in and out, scissoring them each time until little resistance remained.  When he slipped in a third finger, Magnus became certain that he and Alec would both sob from sheer need.  “Magnus, please,” Alec begged and Magnus finally took pity on him. With a few more thrusts into his now willing and pliant body, Magnus withdrew his fingers, his hole gaping and open.  He needed something to fill it but that would wait for a few more minutes. 

Instead, he stood in front of his lover, and wrapped his hand around his own length, stroking softly as Alec watched.  “Darling, I’m going to make you feel so good. You’ll forget your name. You’ll forget everything but the sensation of your cock buried deep inside me.  That’s what you want, isn’t Alexander? My ass milking your come from you, until you are desperate and needy, chasing your release?” He stepped close enough to see the rivulets of sweat dripping down Alec’s face and chest.  “Is that what I should give you, my love?”

Alec nodded eagerly, eyes lust blown and wide.  He looked so beautiful, Magnus forgot all about the scene he was creating and leaned forward to kiss him softly.  “You’ve done so well, darling. Only a few more minutes and I’ll give you everything you want. 

The relief evident in Alec’s eyes made Magnus want to give in to him completely, and he would.  Very soon. With a flick of his wrist, his hand was now clean and Alec was now well lubed. The music went a little higher, the baseline more pronounced than it was, giving Magnus a good beat to dance to. 

He moved to straddle Alec’s waist, wrapping the ends of the scarf around his wrists to hold himself in place while he danced.  Hips shifting from left to right, left to right, left to right. His cock brushed against Alec’s abs and his beautiful man tried fruitlessly to thrust up, to meet the part of Magnus Alec had watched him prepare, just for him. 

Magnus dipped down, letting the tip of Alec’s dick brush against his opening, enough that Alec knew exactly where it was but never giving anything more than the tiniest of tastes.  “I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, shifting his hips once more. Eyes locked on Alec’s, Magnus lowered himself down onto his lover’s cock, feeling the blunt head breach his entrance like he’d been looking forward to this whole time. 

Alec’s eyes rolled back as he was enveloped in Magnus’ tight heat, then his head rolled back as well, exposing the long line of skin and tendon that just begged for Magnus to nip and suck on.  Using the scarf for stability, Magnus seated himself fully on Alec’s lap, enjoying the fullness that being connected to his lover in the most intimate of ways. Bending forward, Magnus kissed the deflect rune while his body adjusted to the stretch, licking a long line up the darkened symbol burnt into his lover’s skin.  “You are so beautiful, Alexander. Look how well we fit together. I can feel every inch of you inside me.” 

Pulling back to look at Alec, Magnus raised up on his lap before dropping back down, riding Alec slowly, taking him fully before almost pulling back off.  After being denied for all this time, Magnus knew he wouldn’t last very long. And by the time he removed the ring that was holding off Alec’s release, his lover would probably empty himself deep inside Magnus’ body. 

“Alexander,” he sighed, body trembling from the effort of fucking himself on Alec’s length as well as the pressure building deep inside him, threatening to explode into a million sparks of light the moment Magnus let himself go.  Tugging on the scarf, Magnus pulled Alec closer so their lips could meet. It also brought Alec’s stomach flush with Magnus’ length, giving him that last bit of friction he needed to find his release. 

Flourishing his fingers without moving away from Alec, Magnus used his magic to release the ring on Alec’s length.  His lover shuddered in his arms at the relief it provided. “Come for me, Alexander?” Magnus asked, continuing to move as he his balls drew up and he knew he only had seconds before his own release.  

Alec sobbed against Magnus’ shoulder and a moment later, Magnus felt him pulsing inside, filling him completely.  That was all Magnus needed and he came with Alec’s name on his lips, painting both their bellies in hot, white streaks.  

The bonds around Alec’s wrists vanished and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus as soon as he was free, the two of them tumbling to the ground in an undignified heap.  “By the Angel, I love you,”Alec laughed, slightly hysterical. 

Magnus kissed his face over and over, using his magic to clean them both and wrap them in a soft blanket from his loft.  He waited for Alec to calm down, petting his hair and whispering how wonderful he was. “I love you too, Alexander. You...I don’t have words for what you do to me.”

Alec met his lips with a soft kiss.  There was no heat, just gentle affection and absolute love as their lips moved together in perfect harmony.  He pulled back, grinning that lopsided grin Magnus loved so much. “I have words for what I will do to you,” he smirked and Magnus couldn’t believe his cock twitched at the mere promise of what was still to come.

“And what words are those, darling?”

Alec kissed his nose and smirked, “You’ll have to wait and find out.”

Magnus looked forward to it already.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is becoming a series. I think there are thirteen planned so hold on, it's going to be a crazy ride.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr at [brooklynxmagic](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com) or [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
